guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aberrant80/Builds/N/Me Midnight Solo
Archived build talk page History Contribution history, from latest to earliest: # 23:42, 12 April 2007 Aberrant80 (Talk | contribs) m # 14:54, 12 April 2007 Aberrant80 (Talk | contribs) m (added archive notice) # 05:57, 13 February 2007 Panthor (Talk | contribs) m (Fixed Spelling error in Don't) # 17:18, 25 January 2007 Aberrant80 (Talk | contribs) m (→External Links - fixed anon edit; just delete it, the history will show what you did) # 17:11, 25 January 2007 68.49.146.218 (Talk) (→External Links) # 17:10, 25 January 2007 68.49.146.218 (Talk) (→External Links) # 17:03, 25 January 2007 68.49.146.218 (Talk) (→External Links) # 03:02, 19 January 2007 BrianG (Talk | contribs) m (added category to tested tag) # 03:14, 7 January 2007 Coloneh (Talk | contribs) (reverted) # 00:37, 7 January 2007 70.232.104.181 (Talk) (→Attributes and Skills) # 21:29, 6 January 2007 84.105.59.163 (Talk) (→Variants) # 04:37, 3 January 2007 Barek (Talk | contribs) m (→Template) # 12:12, 19 December 2006 Coloneh (Talk | contribs) (→Variants - its almost 100% effective against all the bosses. of else it wouldnt be favored) # 11:51, 19 December 2006 71.146.110.179 (Talk) (→Variants) # 11:49, 19 December 2006 71.146.110.179 (Talk) (→Variants) # 10:03, 19 December 2006 Aberrant80 (Talk | contribs) m (rv - pointless and obvious note) # 06:11, 19 December 2006 Edo Dodo (Talk | contribs) (→Notes) # 20:20, 18 December 2006 Edo Dodo (Talk | contribs) (→Notes) # 07:27, 3 December 2006 Coloneh (Talk | contribs) m (kind of a stupid note. and was already covered in the article) # 05:54, 3 December 2006 82.45.52.31 (Talk) (→Variants) # 18:47, 17 November 2006 Fyrenbot (Talk | contribs) m (bot: build move (adding sort key to cats)) # 18:47, 17 November 2006 Fyrenbot (Talk | contribs) m (N/Me Midnight Solo moved to Build:N/Me Midnight Solo: bot: build move (moving article to build namespace)) # 03:13, 17 November 2006 Jyro X (Talk | contribs) m (+ skill template) # 03:07, 17 November 2006 Phantomice (Talk | contribs) m (→Attributes and Skills) # 03:06, 17 November 2006 Phantomice (Talk | contribs) (→Notes) # 03:06, 17 November 2006 Phantomice (Talk | contribs) m (→Notes) # 16:53, 30 October 2006 Aberrant80 (Talk | contribs) m (still viable) # 21:16, 27 October 2006 Xeeron (Talk | contribs) m ( ) # 08:40, 26 October 2006 Aberrant80 (Talk | contribs) m (→Variants) # 01:13, 24 October 2006 89.57.134.204 (Talk) (→Variants) # 14:34, 17 October 2006 Aberrant80 (Talk | contribs) m (variants and notes) # 10:29, 17 October 2006 Coloneh (Talk | contribs) m (reverting to the state of the build before 71.81.196.231 changed it, moved his comment to talk page) # 09:47, 17 October 2006 71.81.196.231 (Talk) (Element Major) # 11:25, 10 October 2006 Aberrant80 (Talk | contribs) m # 10:09, 10 October 2006 Coloneh (Talk | contribs) m (made eather feast into a link) # 07:02, 7 October 2006 81.234.28.138 (Talk) (→Variants) # 05:31, 5 October 2006 64.13.108.91 (Talk) (→Attributes and Skills) # 00:37, 30 September 2006 Gcardinal (Talk | contribs) (Has been discussed. No need for that variant. Read discussion, no more rv's.) # 10:08, 27 September 2006 Aberrant80 (Talk | contribs) m (→Variants) # 10:04, 27 September 2006 Aberrant80 (Talk | contribs) m (→Variants - rv - please discuss first) # 09:11, 27 September 2006 68.53.207.174 (Talk) (→Variants) # 09:04, 27 September 2006 68.53.207.174 (Talk) (→Variants) # 18:35, 26 September 2006 Tadzio (Talk | contribs) m (rv-- it is -9 degen. (-8 conjure nightmare) + (-1 parasitic bond)) # 10:52, 26 September 2006 68.102.128.17 (Talk) # 00:31, 21 September 2006 Gcardinal (Talk | contribs) # 00:18, 21 September 2006 Gcardinal (Talk | contribs) # 11:11, 20 September 2006 Aberrant80 (Talk | contribs) m # 10:51, 20 September 2006 Gcardinal (Talk | contribs) # 06:42, 20 September 2006 Tadzio (Talk | contribs) m (→Variants) # 06:25, 20 September 2006 Gcardinal (Talk | contribs) (→Variants) # 19:34, 19 September 2006 Gcardinal (Talk | contribs) (→External Links) # 22:12, 16 September 2006 Tadzio (Talk | contribs) m # 22:08, 16 September 2006 201.17.119.145 (Talk) (→Notes) # 19:48, 16 September 2006 84.57.89.240 (Talk) (→External Links) # 22:57, 15 September 2006 Aberrant80 (Talk | contribs) m (clean up the previous couple of edits) # 22:18, 15 September 2006 Lord Zion (Talk | contribs) (→Equipment) # 22:18, 15 September 2006 Lord Zion (Talk | contribs) (→Equipment) # 22:17, 15 September 2006 Lord Zion (Talk | contribs) (→Variants) # 22:17, 15 September 2006 Lord Zion (Talk | contribs) (→Variants) # 22:09, 15 September 2006 200.152.123.222 (Talk) (→Equipment) # 22:06, 15 September 2006 200.152.123.222 (Talk) (→Variants) # 22:04, 15 September 2006 200.152.123.222 (Talk) (→Variants) # 22:01, 15 September 2006 200.152.123.222 (Talk) (→Variants) # 10:51, 14 September 2006 Aberrant80 (Talk | contribs) m (changed some wording to make it sound more realistic than optimistic) # 09:55, 13 September 2006 Aberrant80 (Talk | contribs) m (→Variants) # 15:28, 5 September 2006 Aberrant80 (Talk | contribs) m (→Variants) # 14:36, 5 September 2006 Aberrant80 (Talk | contribs) m (→External Links - reword) # 19:24, 4 September 2006 Gcardinal (Talk | contribs) (→Variants) # 11:25, 29 August 2006 Gcardinal (Talk | contribs) # 11:21, 29 August 2006 Gcardinal (Talk | contribs) # 11:17, 29 August 2006 Gcardinal (Talk | contribs) # 10:39, 26 August 2006 Urgh brains (Talk | contribs) # 00:48, 26 August 2006 Gcardinal (Talk | contribs) (→Equipment) # 09:41, 24 August 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m # 09:41, 24 August 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m # 23:05, 22 August 2006 65.49.249.13 (Talk) (→Notes) # 10:05, 22 August 2006 68.102.128.17 (Talk) (→External Links) # 10:04, 22 August 2006 68.102.128.17 (Talk) (→External Links) # 16:30, 21 August 2006 V3ck (Talk | contribs) # 16:29, 21 August 2006 V3ck (Talk | contribs) (→Usage) # 16:29, 21 August 2006 V3ck (Talk | contribs) (→Usage) # 09:00, 21 August 2006 Gcardinal (Talk | contribs) (→Counters) # 08:58, 21 August 2006 Gcardinal (Talk | contribs) (→Usage) # 08:53, 21 August 2006 Gcardinal (Talk | contribs) (→Usage) # 08:51, 21 August 2006 Gcardinal (Talk | contribs) (→Usage) # 06:58, 21 August 2006 ChineseJackal (Talk | contribs) (→Usage) # 06:46, 21 August 2006 ChineseJackal (Talk | contribs) (→Usage) # 01:01, 20 August 2006 Gcardinal (Talk | contribs) # 01:00, 20 August 2006 Gcardinal (Talk | contribs) (→Usage) # 16:22, 19 August 2006 BigAstro (Talk | contribs) m (fixed typos and grammar) # 00:05, 19 August 2006 Gcardinal (Talk | contribs) (→Usage) # 23:28, 18 August 2006 Honorable Sarah (Talk | contribs) m (it's not a orb, it's a baseball. specific categories.) # 22:40, 18 August 2006 70.62.98.234 (Talk) (→Usage) # 21:25, 18 August 2006 Gcardinal (Talk | contribs) # 11:49, 18 August 2006 Karlos (Talk | contribs) (no need for credit, and video shows player name) # 11:18, 18 August 2006 Gcardinal (Talk | contribs) # 11:07, 18 August 2006 Gcardinal (Talk | contribs) # 11:06, 18 August 2006 Gcardinal (Talk | contribs) # 11:05, 18 August 2006 Gcardinal (Talk | contribs) # 11:03, 18 August 2006 Gcardinal (Talk | contribs) Rate-A-Build Favored: # I can vouch for this, I've gotten 3 different boss greens with it. (T/ ) 22:41, 17 August 2006 (CDT) #Wow. Completely Brilliant. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:17, 20 August 2006 (CDT) #Solid build. Did about 10 runs and am very happy with it. BigAstro 13:58, 21 August 2006 (CDT) #Once you get used to the timing, this is really very effective. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:23, 18 September 2006 (CDT) #Have solo'd very effectively against several bosses. 1 of my favorite builds. (my top 3 farming builds are all nec now) --Midnight08 14:25, 19 September 2006 (CDT) #Good solid solo-farming build. I have used it to solo each boss listed and with some practice, managed to kill each. Only problem is the fact that the computer seems to get way more lucky with their % chance to hit than regular players. Hehe. Good job on creating this. -- Jyro X (talk • ) 20:22, 28 September 2006 (CDT) #GREAT!!! just to test my luck i ran with 60% dp and needless to say got sskais sword.--Sneakysmith12 21:32, 2 October 2006 (CDT) #great, frist time i tryed it i got killed, but the 2nd time I did it I got it and got a sskais sword .. now to find a buyer... ----Lancek 17:22, 18 November 2006 (CST) #Succesfully managed to farm my first green.-- ~Edo Dodo~ 16:07, 18 December 2006 (CST) #Awesome, I got so many greens out of this, great job!--Feedmenow 20:46, 30 December 2006 (PST) #With some adjustment you can kill Sskai in less than 60 seconds. Arthas 19:32, 13 May 2007 (CST) Unfavored: * (Add comment) Discussion If you want to respond to something in the archive, please do so on this page and link to the archive. Thanks. * Talk Archive01 How do you get to the boss in the first place, do we just run to him? im sorry but my calculations point to 13.5% hit rate, not your 2-3% but its still very effective--Shale 07:53, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :How do you get a 13.5% hit rate when a blinded foe already has a 90% chance to miss? --Olivenmann 08:19, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Possible with a Me/N? If so, that's one MORE thing I can farm with my mesmer.--Spawn 12:11, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :It might be, but Reckless Haste will be down for 10 second intervals, and will be 9% less effective when it is up. Price of Failure will do 22% less damage. And Parasitic Bond will heal for 19% less health. It might be easier to take on these bosses with a 55hp mesmer than a Me/N version of this build. Give it a try, though. Let us know how it goes. Tadzio 12:41, 29 September 2006 (CDT) ::I've killed Geoffer (just need to perfect my pulling technique), by switching Distortion with MoR.--Spawn 13:38, 29 September 2006 (CDT) EDIT: Sskai's possible too. Just need to practice a bit. :I modified it for mesmer the following way: :Pull with Parasitic Bond then use chain 1: ::Signet of Midnight -> Spirit of Failure -> Ignorance -> Spirit Shackles -> Life Siphon :When Signet of Midnight recharges, use chain 2: ::Signet of Midnight -> Price of Failure -> Ignorance -> Spirit Shackles -> Parasitic Bond -> Life Siphon :This build is much slower than the original Midnight Solo, but it feels much more robust. Even if you are down to double digit HP, the added Blood Magic spells provide more health recovery options, allowing more comebacks. Another notable change I made was the addition of Spirit Shackles. Since melee bosses attack through Spirit Shackles, keeping it up will prevent the boss' untimely use of Distracting Blow. At +4 Energy from each miss due to Spirit of Failure (breakpoint at 10 Inspiration Magic), you will not have Energy problems. Use Vampiric Gaze as needed or for extra damage. This alternate version works on Sskai and Geoffer with no problems. It is also easy to use and brainless because everything is timed off the Signet of Midnight recharge. --Hanged Man 15:48 PST, 2006 November 20 Soul Barbs? It looks to me like Soul Barbs would be pretty useful here. I admit I havent tried it though, just thinking as I type.--Coloneh 21:38, 9 October 2006 (CDT) :No it won't. It'll be one too many hex spells to maintain. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 22:22, 9 October 2006 (CDT) ::Im not suggesting manitaining it im suggesting using your signet of midnight then soul barbs then all your hexes, thats quite a bit of damage. 186 damage to be exact. that is a decent chunk of armor ignoring damage to take out of a boss.--Coloneh 22:41, 9 October 2006 (CDT) :::Well, you should try it out and let us know how it goes. To me, it's not worth the risk. You're basically trading 16 energy and a 19% chance to get hit for (186-64)= 122 damage. 122 damage = ~2.4 seconds of Parasitic Bond, Conjure Nightmare and Price of Failure... and Soul Barbs takes 2 seconds to cast. :::So, unless I'm figuring things wrong (and feel free to correct me-- I don't feel like checking my math atm), thats 16 energy and a 1/5 chance to get smacked down to save you half a second in a fight... Not worth it on paper. Tadzio 23:43, 9 October 2006 (CDT) ::Sorry about the brusqueness of the response. I was a bit rushed just now. I mentioned maintain because (1) you have to keep Soul Barbs on the boss almost constantly for it to be of most use (since all the hexes have to repeatedly applied). (2) You can't afford to drop the hexes that increase the boss' miss chance; which means you probably need to replace either the secondary damage skills or the healing skill. Also, I'm not too sure that it's armor-ignoring damage... is it? --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 00:14, 10 October 2006 (CDT) :::: I know soul barbs is armor ignoring, I use it on my ss sometimes. Also I didnt take into account how much energy was used. I dont currently have a character that could try it. If someone could test it that would be awsome but its no big deal.--Coloneh 15:40, 10 October 2006 (CDT) Alright 2 more things. Distortion Could be useful instead of the mantra. Also i think you are limiting the build to only melee bosses, (just thinking out loud) I dnt see any reason it wouldnt work on rangers.--Coloneh 23:19, 14 October 2006 (CDT) :Is your "could" implying a certainty or just an idea? I'm not sure how losing energy could be useful as the survival of this build depends on energy. I'm not sure if the energy gain could mitigate the energy loss and the energy usage. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 01:31, 17 October 2006 (CDT) ::Iv started using distortion as my interruption protection. I cast it just before sskai can attack then cast midnight and keep distortion up until RH is finished casting. This seems to keep me alive alot better than the mantra.--Coloneh 15:56, 17 October 2006 (CDT) :::So 25% of the time SoM is interrupted and you die? Or does the boss waste his interrupt trying to stop Distortion (even though it's a stance and can't be interrupted)? Tadzio 16:36, 17 October 2006 (CDT) ::::25% of the time he has a CHANCE to interrupt it but you still have a 75% chance to not get hit at all instead of getting killed before you can cast reckless haste and your spirit skills. Works better (imo)--Coloneh 17:15, 17 October 2006 (CDT) :::::Er... actually, 100% of the time he has a "chance" to interrupt it, 25% is that chance. But heck, if it works for you, go with it, says I. Dying at the start of fights is why I switched from parasitic bond to vampiric bite, so I understand where you're coming from in trying to find ways to plug any vulnerability in the build. Rock on! Tadzio 17:55, 17 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::no they have a 75% chance to hit so 25% of the time they have the oppertunity to interrupt you and they usually dont anyways. I have only gotten hit 2 times while using distortion. Its also useful if you accidentally aggro some other naga or outcasts, run and use distortion. --Coloneh 18:31, 17 October 2006 (CDT) :::::::Running from the mobs... now that's a really good reason for using distortion. ^-^ Trying to escape those mobs and get them to forget about me is a real time waster. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 01:43, 18 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::::So I went ahead and tested Distortion to see how it handled Sskai's Distracting Blow and made an interesting (to me, anyway) discovery. Last time I tested fighting Sskai without Mantra of Resolve his first attack was Distracting Blow every time, which quickly led to my death since he'd interrupt Signet of Midnight. This time, after 5 tests with Distortion and 10 tests with no protection whatsoever, Sskai's first attack each time was Jaizhenju Strike, and he used Distracting Blow on my use of Reckless Haste (once I had blind up, though, it didn't really matter if he used Distracting Blow). Was this a recent AI change or did I just get unlucky last time I tested going without MoR? And if it is due to a recent AI change, do other interrupting bosses perform in the same way? If so, this build just became a whole lot more flexable. You could do all sorts of fun stuff without MoR hogging up a skill slot. Distortion's nice to prevent the first attack but there are bunches of attack skills that'd be fun to fool around with. Thanks for inspiring me to test it again, Coloneh! Tadzio 13:22, 18 October 2006 (CDT) (Reseting indent) Wow. I dont think iv tested it that many times. I also use it in the 3/4 of a second while sskai is not blinded. Cuts out those kills while you ar casting your elite.--Coloneh 19:45, 18 October 2006 (CDT) Is there a reasonn that this wouldnt work on ranger bosses? I think we should add some ranger and nightfall bosses to the list.--Coloneh RIP 21:53, 25 November 2006 (CST) Use any build with this simple guide I have also done this solo farm with other builds, just about any can work.You just have to pull Geoffer into the ressurrect shrine area and make sure Geoffer and the other outcasts (if the outcasts follow you and geoffer) aren't targeting you. The luxon guard will attack and if you pulled him right the luxon priest will heal the guard, so you cand stand from afar and kill him that way. My favorite thing to do with geoffer is to use my Elementalist and use fire magic to kill him, but i always pull Geoffer into the resurrect shrine area or I will die. --posted on article by: 71.81.196.231 :Yes, of course you can. This build is not just to farm Geoffer only though. I'll see how to incorporate your tip. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 01:28, 17 October 2006 (CDT) Equipmnt This works with basically any equipment. I am currently using The Stonereaper with no problems. The equipment could be changed to sound more like a suggestion (imo)--Coloneh 21:31, 16 October 2006 (CDT) I like a long bow to tell the truth, that distance factor got to love it. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 68.102.128.17 ( ) }. :well, yes i use a longbow for pulling(that should be in every PvE character's F2 slot), but basically and equipment works.--Coloneh RIP 15:29, 31 December 2006 (CST) Sword Ancient Kai I have found that it is possible to solo kai very easily with this build provided you can get to him. The hardest part of the run is reaching kai and for this i substitute Mantra of Resolve for Distortion. Following this route it is possible to reach kai only aggroing one mob. It is a bit fiddly at first but once you get the hang of mob movements it is easy to get to the boss. If someone else could confirm this and then we can add it to the list of bosses the build can solo.(Ham Popcorn Solo 11:55, 25 October 2006 (CDT)) :Ill give it a try.--Coloneh 16:03, 25 October 2006 (CDT) ::The map is extreamly hard to follow as the line goes trough a wall in a few places and all the ways I can try I run into a ahiroken group and they own me in seconds (with distortion). Also the sword he drops isnt worth very much anyways so its really not worth all the work (imo).--Coloneh 16:24, 25 October 2006 (CDT) Chkkr Locust Lord How is it possible to solo Chkkr Locust Lord? There dosn't seem to be any wayy to get him solo even if you do get into the lake near him.--Coloneh 17:57, 25 October 2006 (CDT) :Nevermind that, figured it out. but why would you want to remove his fury? It just makes him do double damage to himself every once in awhile.--Coloneh RIP 22:27, 25 November 2006 (CST) Nightfall Skill Rebalancing I don't see how this build's accuracy has been affected by the skill rebalancing. Empathy and Suffering are the only skills mentioned on the page that were rebalanced, and the changes aren't the type that makes the info on the page inaccurate. Empathy still works the same way, just has a shorter duration and does more damage. Suffering still works the same way, just has a shorter recharge. I think the warning should come off. Tadzio 16:31, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :Give it a go first before removing it, although I think it's pretty unaffected as well. I'll try... after I finish up the Nightfall campaign first maybe... twice I suppose... :P --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:36, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :::: I've ran this build Multiple times since the Skill Rebalancing while other builds of mine are gone for good, this is still viable. The warning should be removed.Thelonius pike 01:47, 29 October 2006 (CST) Nightfall Bosses I dont know if any nightfall bosses are "soloable" but if they are Soothing Images would be useful to take care of Lion's Comfort I was specipically thinking of Reaper of Agony but im not sure if he has a mob around him.--Coloneh RIP 22:14, 21 November 2006 (CST) Raisu Palace Bosses During the triple green drop event this weekend (26-28 Jan 2008) I've been messing around with this build. Aside from Sword Ancient Kai, I've also managed to kill Silent Ancient Onata -one after the other, on the same run- with a variation on this build, almost 100% of the time. Starry Night Both can easily be killed with this build. I have a 20% longer enchantments staff with me for lengthening Illusion of Haste and a longbow for pulling the two bosses. Anyone who's ever chest farmed in the palace should have little issue with the patrols. I'll try to post some pics of my routes when I figure out how X-D. The idea is you let the Star Servant tank the mobs in the event that they actually land a blow. He also serves as health and evergy management for you (25 hp and 3 en every time he hits) and will recharge after killing the first boss, so you can use him again on the second. The addition of Empathy brings the damage per swing to 65 (if they miss). Illusion of Haste is for sprinting past the patrols with whom confrontation is inevitable. On a good run, there are only 2 patrols you actually have to run through, and neither are very big. While neither of these greens are very popular, valuable, or useful, there are those who collect them and it couldn't hurt letting them know how they can easily obtain them. Feel free to contact me in game if you've questions concerning this or would like a demonstration on Lenore of Nevermore. Auth 19:00, 28 January 2007 (CST)